Hand-operated brake actuators are commonly provided on the handle bars of the wheel vehicles such as all terrain vehicles (ATV). Such actuators are operated by the driver by squeezing or pushing a lever toward the handle bar. Brake actuators of this type generally are not provided with any means to set the brakes in a locked position. It has been determined that it is desirable in some instances to lock the brakes while the vehicle is stopped for loading or unloading. Where locks have been provided, they have either been separated from the actuator or incorporated into the actuator in the form of a two-position stop or latch lock. Such devices can be accidentally released by bumping the lever which will trip the lock to release the brake. The rear wheel brakes are generally connected to the brake actuator by a single cable. If the cable breaks, both of the rear brakes will be released allowing the vehicle to move.